The present disclosure relates to mobile terminals and, more particularly, to controlling display devices of mobile terminals.
Mobile terminals have become pervasive in society. Mobile terminals are carried by persons throughout their day and used continuously for both personal and business matters. The availability of high resolution cameras on mobile terminals everywhere that is accessible to persons raises security concerns for how to maintain security of confidential and personal information that is displayable on display devices that are accessible to such persons.